Dragons
__TOC__ Summary Dragons are the essence of Merge Dragons. They give you Dragon Power to reveal dead land in your camp. You start out with Dragon Eggs that you can merge into Dragons. After merging 3 or 5 level 4 dragons, one or two nests will be created, respectively. These nests have eggs of an evolved form (tier 2) of the same dragons you've merged. The eggs are significantly larger and have a different coloration. Merge them for achieving even greater and stronger dragons! Dragon Eggs Eggs can be bought in the Egg Shop, found on dead land in camp, or acquired through completing levels, or aquired through completing Kala’s quests and from her shop. Each locked Dragon Chest contains either eggs or nests, depending on the size of the chest. (egg chest = eggs, nest vault = nest) Standard Eggs These Eggs can be bought in the Egg Shop * Crimson Dragons * Gargoyle Dragons * Golem Dragons * Grass Dragons * Green Dragons * Rock Dragons * Rocs * Sharp Dragons * Spotted Dragons * Toadstool Dragons * Nature Dragons * Sun Dragons** ** Can appear on Kala's Shop. Non-Buyable Eggs These eggs cannot be bought from the Egg Shop * Butterfly Dragons * Cosmos Dragons * Life Dragons * Midas Ducks * Pegasus * Tribal Dragons * Wise Dragons Event Eggs These eggs can at first only be achieved during an event. Usually can be bought'***' for Dragon Gems in the Egg Shop shortly after the event ends and the player discovers the event dragon whelp. (with the exception of the Stadium Dragons). Dragons are sorted by order of appearance. * Moon Dragons * Ghastly Dragons * Wood Dragons * Stadium Dragons * Winter Dragons * Rising Sun Dragons * Cupid Dragons*^* * Passion Dragons * Basket Dragons*^* * Bunny Dragons * Aqua Dragons*^* * Sea Dragons * Onesie Dragons*^* * Doll Dragons * Martian Dragons*^* * Flame Dragons** * Water Dragons** * Air Dragons** * Earth Dragons** * Sylvan Dragons** ** Only players which purchased the Baby Dragon Pack would have it available at the Egg Shop. *** 'Only players which unlocked the dragon whelp of a specific event would have it available at the Egg Shop. New players can try and get it as reward from Challenge Levels and future events. '*^* Not available from the event itself but as a purchaseable nest at the Buy Menu for Dragon Gems. 4-7 Eggs could be achieved as event gift. Mystery Eggs There are three kinds of mystery dragon eggs. A nest of these can be bought in the Egg Shop for Dragon Gems. * Ruby Fire Eggs * Sapphire Eggs * Tanzanite Eggs They can also be found in Mystery Nests which you get from the 135 and 750 gems Dragon Chests or for 825 gems in the Egg Shop. Despite their name, the Mystery Egg nests of each type also drop random eggs equal to the dragons that may spawn from the corresponding egg (please see the articles for each egg for the complete list). Dragons Dragons can be merged via the Dragon Book which lets you merge them in 3s or 5s. To prevent them from auto-merging, toggle off "Allow Chain Reactions" in the Game Settings. There are 39 dragon breeds, each with 2 tiers and 6 types of dragons. You can only merge dragons of the same breed and level. Tips Dragons sometimes auto-merge immediately after they are created, especially when 3 or more dragons are created in a single merge. Newly created dragons may also merge with roaming dragons (of the same type) when created in quick succession. Most of the time this is a merge of only 3 dragons. From 2.2.0 onwards, you can prevent this by turning off the combos option in the settings. Category:Game Concepts Category:Dragons